


4 AM Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, unedited garbage w/ a shitty title, vaguely a college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas just wanted some damn coffee.
   It was 4 in the goddamn morning and he was close to passing out yet nowhere close to his page quota for the assignment.   And for some damn reason, God decided to punish Thomas for every little sin he had ever committed by making the line at Starbucks super fucking long -- Who the fuck else would be buying coffee at 4 am?   Oh, right, other college students.   Fuck.





	4 AM Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au based off of tweets that i lost the link to but basically just went exactly like this fanfic,,,,yeah. just trust me on this.

Thomas just wanted some damn coffee.

 

It was 4 in the goddamn morning and he was close to passing out yet nowhere close to his page quota for the assignment.

 

And for some damn reason, God decided to punish Thomas for every little sin he had ever committed by making the line at Starbucks super fucking long -- Who the fuck else would be buying coffee at 4 am?

 

Oh, right, other college students.

 

Fuck.

 

But if there is something that Thomas was not, it was impatient. As well as a man with a fully-functioning coffee maker at home. So he ignored all the zombie-like faces around him, cursed all the times he’d lusted or been greedy or slept in a little too long instead of working, and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

He was right on the verge of falling asleep while standing when somebody close by let out a rapid gunfire of half-crazed, sleep-deprived laughter, an exclamation of “This is crazy!” and clasped their hand over Thomas’. Thomas nearly snapped his neck with how fast his head swiveled to stare at the shorter man next to him who was gazing happily out the window, warm hand still positioned on top of Thomas’. Thomas couldn’t be completely sure but he was fairly certain that the man was literally just watching a dog scarf down a half-eaten burger from a dumpster.

 

Thomas watched the dog for a couple minutes, his nose wrinkling in disgust, before he glanced back down at the other man.

 

With his messy ponytail, unkempt goatee, and oversized hoodie that had some questionable stains on it, Thomas could easily tell that, yup, this was definitely another college student. He looked utterly disgusting but in a good way.

 

You may be asking ‘How the fuck is that possible?’ which is totally understandable. After all, Thomas himself wasn’t quite sure either but blamed the thought on sleep deprivation. He was sure that if he took a nap, the guy would be infinitesimally less attractive after he woke up.

 

The man finally turned his head and his half-lidded brown eyes met Thomas’.

 

He blinked once, twice, three whole times before glancing down at their intertwined fingers and back up at Thomas.

 

“Huh. You’re not my girlfriend.”

 

Thomas scrunched up his face and shook his head but didn’t pull his hand away. He wasn’t sure whether to continue thinking about the man’s appearance or to start pondering about which parts of his paper he needed to look over. He decided on both.

 

“You’re holding the wrong hand, Alexander,” A feminine voice spoke up from behind the duo, interrupting Thomas' thoughts about how paragraph 3 needed to be cut down and move the first sentence of paragraph 6 to the end of it. The voice belonged to a petite, soft-looking girl with dark, flowy hair and a pastel blue sundress.

 

Curse all these super fucking attractive people. Thomas felt so out of place (but still unapologetic) with his jungle of hair, large glasses perched low on his nose, loose tee-shirt, and pajama pants. After all, it was fucking 4 am, might he emphasize yet again. The day he would try to look good for anybody before 10 am would be the day they dress his corpse up for his funeral.

 

Seriously though, how the fuck could the other guy be so nasty yet so hot? Why did he have to make it so difficult for Thomas to distinguish between genuine attraction and jealousy?

 

“Well, now I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you,” The man -- Alexander, his name was just as weirdly beautiful as him -- addressed Thomas again, gesturing down to their hands.

 

“Fine,” Thomas snorted, tightening his grip briefly, “I’m not paying though.”

 

With those words, Alexander finally pulled away with a jokingly-offended scoff, “I’m going back to Eliza then.” Thomas mourned the absence of the warm hand but didn't dare make this known.

 

“What? Oh no, I’m not paying either,” Eliza cocked an eyebrow, taking a half-step towards Thomas as if they were about to join forces against Alexander.

 

This brought about imagery of him and Eliza fusing together like a couple of fuckin’ gemsonas just to make this Alexander guy pay for their drinks.

 

The thought almost made Thomas chuckle but he fought the urge. He would really rather not explain what he was laughing at to the two others in question.

 

“You can come hold my hand, sir,” A freckled man that Thomas had not noticed until now spoke up from the spot in line directly in front of Thomas, eyebrows waggling, “I’ll buy you any frappuccino you want.”

 

Of course, Alexander jumped at the opportunity, turning his scathing gaze towards Eliza and Thomas and grumbling “At least someone cares about me” as he laced his fingers with the man. And, of fucking course, Alexander stuck his tongue out at the two. Because he may have been a hot young adult but his mental age was clearly six.

 

No further distractions hindered Thomas from his original goal -- just some fuckin' energy packed conveniently in a cup. Though, he did stop to grin at the fact that the freckled man did follow through with his word and bought Alexander a frappuccino too.

 

On Alexander's way out, a wink was sent Thomas and Eliza's way.

 

On Thomas' way out, he completely forgot about the whole ordeal and was back to stressing over the stupid assignment he was supposed to be doing


End file.
